MLP FanFic Capítulo 3 --Una noche salvaje--
by Alcatraz The Ghost Writer
Summary: El tercer capítulo de Un amor inevitable donde se narra la vida secreta de Rainbow Dash y Scootaloo.


Capítulo 3 –Una noche salvaje—

Scootaloo seguía pensando en lo mal que resulto la ultima parte de la reunión con sus amigas. seguía camino a casa y lo único que quería era llegar a recostarse y tratar de olvidarlo todo. Comenzó a hacerse cada vez mas, y mas de noche, y para cuando llego a casa, podía apreciarse perfectamente la majestuosidad del cielo iluminada por esos brillantes puntos color cristal, y era enorme esfera de colores sepia que inundaba algunos rincones de Equestria. Estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta cuando alguien mas la abrió por dentro.

-Hola guapa, te e estado esperando… apura! Entra, no me puedo aguantar. Desde que llegue a casa y no te vi, solo pensaba en ti.

Dijo Rainbow Dash mientras que con una pata apoyada en el marco del portón , le acariciaba la mejilla a Scootaloo con la otra.

-Perdona por llegar tarde, no crei que fuese a dur-

Rainbow Dash la beso en la boca, mientras cerraba el portón, la arrastro hacia dentro.

-No te disculpes, el que te hayas tardado tanto solo me hizo desearte mas! Apúrate dulzura, veámonos a la cama…

Dijo Rainbow Dash demasiado apurada.

-Lo siento, hoy no tengo ganas, tuve un mal día. ¿Podría ser mañana quizás?

-¿Qué clase de mal día?

-Parece ser que Swetiebelle y Applebloom nos han descubierto, trate de ocultarlo lo mejor que pude pero creo que levante mas sospechas.

-¿Qué nos descubrieron ¨Que¨? ¿Qué ocultaste?

-Lo nuestro.

-¿Por qué ocultarlo?

-La verdad me averguenza lo nues-

-Espera, todo este tiempo crei que me amabas…

Una lagrima recorrió desde el ojo hasta debajo de la mejilla de Rainbow Dash, trato de mantener su postura de ponie dura, pero se le quebró la voz.

-Por primera vez en mi vida, creí que al fin había encontrado a la pareja perfecta, alguien a quien amar, alguien con quien envejecer, alguien con quien todo… Pero ahora sales con esto, de que, yo… te avergüenzo!

Se tiro al piso , sostuvo las piernas en frente de su cara como en posición fetal y comenzó a llorar. Ya no le importaba si la dejaba de ver como alguien ruda, solo quería sacar ese dolor.

-REALMENTE CREI QUE ESTO ERA VERDADERO Y NO UNA DE ESOS ESTUPIDOS EXPERIMENTOS DE NIÑOS!

Scootaloo se sentó enfrente de ella, la abrazo, y le levanto la cara para poder verle el rostro. Scootaloo levanto la pata y le dio una bofetada que se habría escuchado a varios metros de distancia. La cara le quedo roja, y la volvió a poner frente suyo. La beso.

-Deja de decir tantas estupideces! Joder, eres ridícula! Escúchate diciendo tanta basura como Creí que esto era verdadero¨

Dijo Scootaloo haciendo un énfasis burlón en la ultima oración.

-Creí que a estas alturas ya sabrías que te amo mas que a mi vida misma.

Rainbow Dash seguía llorando, con la cabeza agachada y levantando la mirada para ver de vez en cuando a Scootaloo.

-Si eso es cierto, ¡¿Por qué dices que querías ocultar lo nuestro?!

-¿Por que jamás me dejas acabar lo que digo? Hiciste lo mismo la primera vez que tuvimos sexo, ¿Recuerdas? Lo oculte de ellas por que no sabia como se lo tomarían, y a decir verdad, me gustaría que así siga siendo, no quiero perder amistades…

Scootaloo le limpio las lagrimas de la cara a Rainbow Dash a besos. Le agarro la cara con ambas patas en ambas mejillas, la observo a los ojos durante un rato y le dijo.

-Te amo, y nada de esta va a cambiar ese hecho ¿Entiendes?

Scootaloo la volvió a besar, ahora con mas fuerza y pasión que antes.

-¿Entiendes?

Rainbow asintió.

Scootaloo se paro y le ofreció ambas manos para ayudarla a pararse, la levanto y se la llevo a la sala.

-Venga, quita esa cara. Perdón por haberte hecho pensar mal, sabes que me mata verte así.

-Disculpa. Fui una tonta.

Dijo con la mirada agachada.

-No debí haber sacado conclusiones tan rápido.

-Tranquila, yo también cometo errores. Todos lo hacemos.

Ambas se quedaron viéndose fijamente durante un largo rato, y una sensación de deseo comenzó a llenar Scootaloo. Se acerco a la cara de Rainbow Dash y la beso apasionadamente, de una forma casi impulsiva, pero amorosa. La abrazo y comenzó a chupar su lengua por dentro de su boca.

-Tenias razón, quizás debimos de haber empezado esto hace bastante rato.

Rainbow le devolvió el beso con mas entusiasmo que el primero que le había dado Scootaloo. Ella comenzó a quitarle la sudadera color morado que Rainbow Dash traía puesta, ya que no necesitaban mas que el calor de la otra para poder sobrevivir. Scootaloo empezó por despeinar todavía mas el cabello de Rainbow, se bajo del sofá en el que estaban sentadas y le quito el pantalón. Le abrió las piernas y comenzó lamiendo su pata izquierda, rozó sus labios a lo largo de su pierna hasta llegar a su vagina, la cual comenzó a lamer muy desesperadamente, mientras que con la pata le masajeó el clítoris.

-Wow!

Dijo entre gemidos.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan buena Scoottie?

-Aprendí de la mejor.

Sonrió. Siguió así durante un buen rato hasta que vio el control remoto de la T.V.

-Mmm, se que es chico solo 15 cm. pero es cilíndrico y podría servirte bien.

Dijo Scootaloo.

-Veras, siempre fui cien por ciento lesbiana, por lo cual jamás me… pues, esto.. jamás me introduje nada!

Dijo Rainbow Dash nerviosa.

-Vamos, me tienes a mi ¿No? Y yo tengo de lesbiana lo que tu tienes de Preciosa. Anda, hay una primera vez para todo…

-Pues, vale, supongo que estas en lo cier-

Esa respuesta fue mas que suficiente para ella, por lo que no espero a que terminara la frase, lamió el control y se lo fue metiendo. Su frase se acabo son un enorme gemido orgásmico. Scootaloo saco el control, lo lamió y lo volvió a meter, moviéndolo de arriba hacia abajo, de un lado a otro y de dentro hacia fuera .

-Oh sí! Estabas—en—lo…. Cierto!

Scootaloo sonrió, saco el control y lo puso encima de la mojada vagina de Rainbow Dash haciendo un movimiento de atrás hacia delante. Volvió a lamerlo, y esta vez se lo metió por el trasero con una mano, mientras que con otra le sobaba el clítoris y con la boca le lamía el chocho. Le saco el control y busco algo mas grande, algo como una botellita de aceite en spray que había en la cocina. Le ordeno que se bajara del sofá y se pusiera en cuatro patas. Ella hizo lo mismo ,pero dándole la espalda . Le pidió a Rainbow que lo mojara por ella. Scootaloo se metió la botella por detrás y luego se la inserto a Rainbow, ahora podría decirse que eran uno . Scootaloo comenzó a moverse de detrás hacia delante y le pidió a ella que hiciera lo mismo hasta que por fin ambas se corrieron.

-Gracias linda, lo hiciste bien.

Dijo Rainbow Dash

-Todavía no acabamos, además aun no me e cansado, esto lo terminaremos en el cuarto preciosa.

-Jejejeje, traviesa!

Rainbow Dash se llevo cargando a Scootaloo a la cama justo como la primera vez que tuvieron relaciones. Un par de horas después acabaron tan cansadas que se durmieron el acto, ambas abrazadas, agarradas de las patas y las bocas pegadas por el último beso que se dieron esa noche…


End file.
